


Forever, I Choose You

by Ripley95



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, DLC Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Legacy of the First Blade DLC, Loneliness, Love, Natakas is only referenced in this story, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Sad, The Fate of Atlantis DLC, This story heavily relies on knowledge of both DLCs, but his relationship with Kassandra is still at the heart of it, everlasting bonds, extended lifetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley95/pseuds/Ripley95
Summary: The year is 2016 CE. Kassandra has lived many lifetimes in solitude, fulfilling her duty of protecting the staff until it is time to pass it on to its heir. For centuries, the only thing that's kept her going is thoughts of her home and family.This story relies on knowledge of both of the DLCs for Odyssey.
Relationships: Kassandra & Aletheia, Kassandra/Natakas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Forever, I Choose You

Kassandra stepped up to the ledge of the cliff next to Darius. Makedonia's coast wasn't too far off in the distance. The sea was glistening as the sun was getting ready to set, and there were rolling hills and forests as far as the eye could see. It was a view she'd seen many times now.

"Darius."

"Kassandra," they both greeted each other.

The sound of children's laughter filled her ears, drawing her attention. They were playing in the valley below. If the day wasn't about to be such a solemn one, their cheer probably would have been enough to bring a smile to her face. Instead, she was feeling a sense of dread, knowing what was about to come. Natakas and Darius would be leaving shortly. She watched the children playing beneath the cliff.

"Sometimes I think about...a simpler life. Small stall in the agora. Fish. Teaching my son how to catch them," she said, her voice catching on the word _son_. "Do you ever wonder about a simpler life?" she asked Darius. She could feel tears building in the corners of her eyes, already knowing his response.

"I fight for the greater good. For the ones I love… but it's always the ones we love we hurt the most. Always," he said, looking back at Natakas, who was busy arranging their things.

A tear streaked her cheek. Darius froze in front of her. The sound of the children's voices stopped. She couldn't even hear the birds or the wind. There was a whooshing noise behind her, and she noticed a portal open. She could see beyond it into Atlantis' throne room. Aletheia must have paused the simulation.

Before passing through the portal, Kassandra walked over to Natakas. He was paused in motion as he was retrieving his belongings for their journey. There was a smile plastered on his face, just as she had remembered that day. He looked so happy and innocent. These were better times. Before they had Elpidios. She brushed the back of her fingers along his jawline.

"Goodbye, my love," she whispered into his ear, despite knowing that he would never hear her.

She brought the same fingers up to her lips and kissed them gently, desperately wished they carried his scent. It was the one thing this simulation didn't seem to be able to get right. He looked the same and felt the same. Smells were even capable of being replicated, but not his. People were too unique to get right. Many centuries had passed now since she'd last been comforted by his smell. It's something she missed dearly, yet she knew she'd never get to experience that part of him again.

She figured Aletheia had probably paused the simulation for a reason. She took one last look at Natakas before she walked through the newly opened portal. As she entered the cold and dreary throne room, her clothes changed from her old garb to her more modern black suit and dress shirt that she was much more accustomed to in recent times. Sure enough, Aletheia was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. Kassandra made her way down, brushing the last of the tears out of her eyes.

"What is it, Aletheia?"

Kassandra stared at the hologram, who was silent and looked contemplative. A look she'd never seen from her before.

"I built these simulations for you millenniums ago now. I allowed it because you've never abused your position or the power of the staff. You've dedicated your life to ensure its safe passage to its rightful owner. I'm aware that comes with great sacrifice. These simulations seemed like a small nicety I could provide for you while you fulfill your duty. I've watched you come here for centuries. You always choose to live the same moments over and over. It hurts you. I find myself wishing to know why?" Aletheia asked in a gentle tone.

"I'm afraid that's not a simple thing to answer," Kassandra said, looking her in the eye.

Aletheia was silent in response. She tended to be like that. She wouldn't push for answers. Not about something like this, anyway. Not for something personal. Kassandra stared into the shallow pool of water at her feet. This would be one of the last times she would get to see these chambers. One of the last times she would get to experience these simulations. This was one of the last times she'd be seeing Aletheia, even. She knew her time on this Earth was limited and coming to a close soon. Maybe not now, or even this year, but soon in the grand scheme of her life. Aletheia had granted her millennia of solitude with her memories. She'd never poked or prodded or asked about them. Perhaps the least she could do is try to explain it to her. She rubbed her forehead and squeezed her eyes tightly for a moment to try to steel herself. She wasn't one to show emotions, typically, but when it came to these brief moments of her life that were personal, it was the one area she was more vulnerable to wear them on her sleeve—something she'd like to avoid if at all possible.

"My life was never destined to be one for happiness or frivolities—a misthios with the blood of a god. One might have thought that to be a blessing, but sometimes I can't help but wonder what a curse it's been," she sighed out as she looked up to Aletheia.

The hologram watched her in wait.

"What I said to Darius on that cliff was something I'd long dreamed of. Finding someone to love. Having a son I could teach how to fish. A simple life in a community with people to care for each other," Kassandra said as she began to pace through the water slowly.

"In truth, that's one of the reasons I knew you were the right one to protect the staff. Your intentions are pure. You're not one to be easily swayed by power."

Kassandra nodded, accepting that judgement. So much time had passed, Aletheia's instincts about her had proven to be true. She pondered it momentarily before she continued.

"Natakas was the only person who ever made me believe that kind of life was possible. Before him, I had always been alone. I'd never had a real home. Never had a family. He understood what that was like. He understood my kind of life, always on the run. I've never met such a kindred spirit in all my time," she said, balling her hand into a fist over her heart. "I still think about what he said. That home is a place that feels warm. I'm sure you know that well. I've played that memory enough times for you to know the one I'm talking about," Kassandra said.

Aletheia nodded at her silently, confirming she did know. It was at the beginning of Natakas and Kassandra's relationship. Back when they were merely friends.

"Natakas taught me that feeling of warmth he described is not a place. It's the people we love and cherish. He was my home. Elpidios was my home. They were my warmth. I have not felt that feeling since. There will never be a replacement for it. Coming here… living these memories again, this is me coming home."

"I understand," Aletheia said softly, still lost in contemplation. "Might I ask…" she hesitated.

Kassandra had been staring into the water, her eyes already exhibiting a glassy sheen. Aletheia's silence garnered her attention. "It's all right, Aletheia. You've put up with me this long. I will answer your questions."

She still paused momentarily, seemingly unsure of precisely what to say. "You've lived a long time, Kassandra. Is it not lonely?"

Kassandra gave her a soft smile. It was an honest question, and it mused the thought of Aletheia's own circumstances. They'd both been alive for what felt like eons at this point. Of course, Aletheia's case was quite a bit different from her own. She had been immortalized in the staff. She has no physical presence. Their situations were not the same; however, Kassandra had a feeling Aletheia was able to empathize all the same. She probably wouldn't have asked such a question otherwise.

"Yes," she finally answered. "It's why I come back here. To remember them."

"And to remember the contentment?" Aletheia asked.

"Yes," Kassandra confirmed. "And to remember what it cost me. It ended in sadness and suffering. I mostly come here to remember the good times and to relive happier moments," Kassandra said, going silent momentarily. "But I also come back to remember exactly what it was that Darius told me that day," she said, pointing up the stairs that she'd just come from. "He said 'I fight for the greater good. For the ones I love… but it's always the ones we love we hurt the most. Always.'"

Kassandra went back to pacing through the water quietly. She hadn't been successful in holding her emotions back. A tear threatened to fall, but she quickly rubbed it away with her finger.

"Nothing brought me more joy than to see Natakas after a long day of hunting. Enjoying some wine as he cooked fresh boar for us. Or Elpidios' chubby cheeks and his coos when we'd sing to him. Those two people are my greatest joy in this life, but they are also my largest sense of pain and regret."

Aletheia watched Kassandra pace silently.

"Natakas and I knew the risks of settling down. Our love for each other blinded us. We became hopeful for the world. Hopeful that things could be better. That we could live a life in peace, that we wouldn't have to keep fighting anymore. It was naive. Thinking that way got him killed. I had to say goodbye to my son."

There was a long silence between the two of them.

"I only have one last question," Aletheia said.

Kassandra stopped in her tracks, looking towards the hologram.

"Given the chance to do it all over again, would you?"

It was a good question—a difficult one. "Yes," she answered instinctually. "I still mourne them even after all this time," she said, looking Aletheia in the eye, not even attempting to hide her sadness at the topic. "Some people may think that to be tragic after thousands of years, but to me, that makes me feel privileged to have known pain so deep that it has lasted me an eternity. Of course, I would never want to subject Natakas to the same fate again. I wish I could have been there for Elpidios as he grew to be a man. I wish I didn't outlive them both. I have come to accept that I cannot change those things. Instead, I take solace in the fact that we had the most beautiful life together. It was too short, but of the time that we did have, I wouldn't change one thing about it. Not one thing. I would take a million more lifetimes with them—the good with the bad. I'd take it all, so I'll never forget how lucky I was to have known them," Kassandra answered with sincerity.

Aletheia looked at her solemnly. She seemed to understand well enough. "I'm sorry for taking so much of your time." Time for which Aletheia knew Kassandra didn't have much left.

"It's all right," Kassandra said with a soft smile, trying to convey that she had no ill feelings to all of the deep questions. "It's thanks to you that I get to relive these memories as it is. I don't mind answering your questions to let you know what it means to me."

Aletheia nodded kindly. "It is nice to know," she responded quietly. "Now, I think there is only one last thing to be done."

"And what is that?" Kassandra asked.

A new portal opened up at the top of the same stairs.

"Go home, Kassandra. Be with your family."


End file.
